


The Three Musketters Reunite

by mynameislizzie2



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameislizzie2/pseuds/mynameislizzie2
Summary: After Emily's 'indiscretion' with Thomas, her twin and Naomi relocate to London. Their friendship turns warmer, but Emily...contrite and desperate to reconnect, comes over for dinner. What could possible go wrong?





	The Three Musketters Reunite

6 months later.

“Katie....will you stop fucking about and open the wine” Naomi yelled bad temperately. The smaller girl just flipped her off and carried on applying paint to her nails.

“Chill out, for fuck sake babe...there's twenty minutes yet. Go check on the roast though...it looked a bit charcoaly, last time I looked”

She heard Naomi run to the kitchen and grinned to herself. She knew the joint was fine, cooking perfectly in fact, but she couldn't resist frightening her flatmate.

“NOT fucking funny Katie...that joint cost me all this weeks food money. Me, poor student, you wage earner, remember?”

“Yeah yeah...I know I'm the wage slave babe...just as well I have other..talents, yeah?” Katie smirked and wiggled her tongue as Naomi came out of the kitchen, still wearing oven gloves.

“Can't deny that shortie...that sharp tongue is useful for much more than just talking” Naomi grinned.

“You fucking know it babe...that old bitch from next door gave me one of 'those' looks again this morning. I'll have to get another pillow you can put over your face when I'm going down on you...fuck Naoms, you are bloody loud”

“Only for you Fitch..only for you” Naomi chuckled.

They'd moved in together a week after Naomi took up her place at Goldsmiths. Katie was working in the West End at a fashion house. Earning really good money already. Things were finally starting to work out, the blonde thought, stroking Katies arm as she carried on applying the scarlet paint to her fingernails. Bristol and all its problems were behind them. She'd been a wreck for weeks after the episode in the Fishponds Tavern. Naomi wasn't sure she would have got through it without her friend. Well, friend was probably a bit weak for what they had now. Emily had stayed away, finally changing her uni from South East London, which she'd chosen to be near Naomi at Goldsmiths, to Exeter. She knew Katie kept in touch with her sister, but Naomi hadn't spoken to the younger twin since that night.

Thomas and Pandora split up of course. Pandora had got a scholarship to Harvard unbelievably, and Thomas had started to work the local clubs full time. Cook was running some sort of motorcycle courier outfit in Bristol. Katie said it was more a home delivery service for his Uncle Keith’s white powder, but whatever. Effy had moved down to Cardiff to be near her bother. Everyone knew what THAT meant in reality. And Freddie was at Bath Uni, having scraped in under clearance.

Naomi and Katie were happy. Despite what had happened, the drama with Emily had brought them closer together. They found they didn't need the constant stimulation of a third party in bed, although there had been the odd threesome when Naomi brought home a curious and pretty friend from Uni. They weren't quite over their experimentation. But they mostly found what they needed in each other these days.

Life sometimes works out that way, doesn't it?

And then suddenly, it doesn’t.

XXX

“No Katie...absolutely, categorically no!” Naomi shouted, glaring at her girlfriend from the couch.

“I'm only asking for...” Katie tried to interrupt

“I KNOW what you're asking for Katie, and its not gonna happen. What part of 'I don't ever want to see her again in my life', don't you understand.? I suppose this is what all the nicey nicey stuff today's been about? Getting me in a good mood, cooking dinner and buying wine?”

Katie folded her arms defensively and glared at the other girl.

“No....” she said, pouting unconvincingly “I just wanted to do something nice for you for a fucking change, remind me not to bother in the future, if you're gonna be such an absolute cunt about it”

Naomi laughed bitterly at her girlfriends pained expression. Katie was so fucking transparent at times. She knew there had to be a hidden agenda when she got home from college. The candles, the pasta, the expensive Sancerre which they could only afford a couple of times a quarter. And now she knew. Emily fucking Fitch.

It had been a year now since they left Bristol behind. Katie and Naomi had settled into a pleasant, homely routine. Naomi was excelling at her politics classes and had the offer of a paid internship with a London Labour MP during her summer break. Katie had been promoted at work and was now writing short articles as well as helping in the firm's design department. With her £25,000 a year and Naomi's grant, together with the money Kieran had given them when his father died earlier in the year, they were doing OK financially. They'd moved to a bigger, two bedroom flat nearer to the City and could afford to go out a couple of times a week as well as furnish the place to a decent standard. The rent was still crippling, but the interest on the £100,000 given to them by Naomi's mum's partner was helping a lot.

Romantically, apart from right now that is, things were even better. Katie had gotten over her cock compulsion completely. Now, the only cock she ingested was of the rubber or battery powered variety. They went out together, laughed and cried together and made love together. Any sexual experimenting was right on the back burner now. Only twice had they risked involving anyone else. A girl from Naomi's class at Uni had stayed the night after a gig at the Uni and after lots of wine and some of the skunk Katie got from work, inhibitions had been shed along with clothes. They'd both enjoyed it...the girl was compliant and vocal during sex, and fucked them both, but they didn't feel the need to repeat it for several months. Just sleeping together was usually enough to satisfy them.

Naomi knew Katie and Emily talked on the phone and on Face time. When Katie opened the Mac book in the lounge and contacted Emily, Naomi would make an excuse and go out 'for cigarettes' or something. She saw the disappointment in Katies eyes every time she did it, but she couldn't bear the thought of hearing that husky voice, or seeing those big brown eyes, so similar to her current girlfriend, even on a small screen.

But now Katie was upping the ante. She wanted Emily to visit. The cold coil of fear that wrapped itself round Naomi's heart when she heard Katie's words was like a bucket of icy water over her. The thought of Emily being here, all Bambi eyes and throaty laughs, made Naomi tremble. She had no fucking control around the younger twin. A fact that had given her two broken hearts already. She knew Thomas was history now, he'd apparently moved on to Manchester and was working the club scene up there with some success, but the memory of Emily's hoarse cries of passion as the boy screwed her in that pub toilet, stayed with Naomi like a scar. She'd never forgotten the look of satisfaction on his face as he left the cubicle, just before it was replaced with shock at seeing her and Katie. And she'd never forgotten Emily wiping her puffy lips, smirking at her own performance, until she too spotted her girlfriend.

No, it was impossible. The wine and meal were nice. Katie was more than nice, but she was never, ever going to give in on this thing.

That promise to herself lasted precisely 2 weeks. Two weeks in which Katie gave her the silent treatment, interspersed with heartfelt pleas about the cruelty of keeping twins apart and other emotional blackmail. Oh, and withholding sex completely.

After 12 days, Naomi was weakening. By the 14th day, she was squirming with frustration. She knew Katie would be feeling the same way, but neither of them seemed to be able to quench their thirst for each other by solo masturbation alone. 

This night, they were lying in bed side by side, the two reading lamps on. Katie was flicking through a Grazia magazine without really seeing the pictures at all. Naomi had her reading glasses on and was trying without success to cram for her next mid term paper. It was hopeless. Both of them were in tee shirts and knickers, which had never been the case before. Normally, Naomi slept naked and Katie in just a tiny pair of cotton shorts. It felt to both of them as if they were going to bed fully clothed every night.

Naomi sighed. She knew Katie's arguments well enough not to have to go over them again. She also knew that as twins, there was a special bond between the Fitch girls. An even stronger one once they started craved each other's bodies. It was an argument she knew she couldn't win in the long term. All she was doing was torturing both of them. One night...that's all, she rationalised. Emily was supposed to come down next weekend, stay over, sleep in the spare room and go back to Exeter in the morning. What could go wrong?

Naomi sighed again and put down her book, turning to Katie.

“One night?....I just have to be pleasant and civil to her, right...and definitely no night-time shenanigans or sexy twincest things...OK?”

The squeal Katie let out scared their ginger cat so much (I know, such a cliché...but a nice cliché), it leapt off the chair it had been sleeping on and fled the room with a frightened yowl.

“Thank you babe...that's so...fucking...wonderful...” Katie babbled, all at once trying to get her tee over her head at the same time as kiss the blonde.

“Get..these...fucking..things...OFF!” Katie grumbled, stripping Naomi of her tee and knickers clumsily “We've got two weeks of fucking frustration to get rid of...I'm so fucking hot, I'll go off in your hand in about three seconds”

Naomi collapsed giggling under a very horny Katie, surrendering to the twins hot kisses and searching hands. She groaned as Katie's fingers found her sex straight away.

“So wet...so fucking hot....” Katie murmured as she dived under the duvet and moved her head between Naomi's legs. The blondes last coherent thought before Katie's tongue took away all reason, was that she hoped the price she would pay for this was worth it.

….

When the timid knock at the door came, Katie jumped even more than Naomi. The table was set with plates and glasses. A Chinese takeaway due for delivery in 15 minutes. Naomi was going to cook originally, but that would have meant asking Katie what Emily liked to eat these days. Luckily, the Cantonese menu was a favourite of Katie, Emily and Naomi, so that was one problem solved. There were three bottles of Puilly Fume in the fridge cooling. Katie had been all for deep chilled caramel vodka, but Naomi was all too aware of the effect of vodka on herself and Emily. They'd spent enough nights using it as an aphrodisiac for her to risk it. No, a nice light white wine, just enough to get buzzed, but no more. She even banned Katie from bringing home any of the super strength skunk that always seemed to be available at the place she worked. No skunk, less risk, she rationalised.

Katie sprung up as the knock came again, slightly louder this time. Naomi sat cradling a glass of spring water to her chest, foot tapping on the floor nervously. She felt like she was 15 again, waiting for her prom date to turn up. Her lip curled as she remembered with a jolt that HER prom date was supposed to be one Emily Fitch...the Love Ball had ended up a happy experience, but it certainly had a shaky start, JJ fucking Jones and all.

She heard low voices in the hallway and her neck tingled as the unmistakeable husky tone of her ex reached her. Fuck...she was here then... in the flesh.

The living room door opened and Katie came in first, her face flushed with a mixture of two glasses of wine and the appearance of her twin. Naomi realised that this was a big thing for her girlfriend. Being able to get together with Emily again had been top of Katies to do list for most of the year. Naomi felt a twinge of conscience as she watched Katie glance behind her, an almost childish look of delight on her face.

“Emily's here” she said completely unnecessarily.

Then her twin walked in shyly behind her. She looked a little older, but hardly changed. The hair was red again, hanging in straight curves round her face. No pompadour these days. She was wearing a simple red dress, clinging to her body and Naomi couldn’t stop her tongue swiping her lips as she stood there. Jesus, she thought. She's still so fucking beautiful.

“Naomi?” Emily said almost in a whisper. Her eyes still did that look and look away thing she used to do back at Roundview. It might have seemed shy to her then, but now Naomi knew it was her most potent weapon. There were times when you could use any word in the dictionary rather than shy to describe her. Naomi tried to make her brain conjure up the image of Emily coming out of that grubby pub toilet, wiping her mouth after finishing Thomas off, but treacherously, it decided to project a rather more sensual one of Emily laying on her back, lips wet with Naomi's excitement naked after giving the blonde one of her trademark tongue lashings.

Blue eyes met brown and just for a second, Naomi could see the same sort of mental image crossing Emily's mind. Their eyes locked and it was as if Katie had left the room. It took a physical shake of her head for Naomi to rid herself of that far too potent memory.

“Ems” Naomi answered, instantly cursing herself for using the nickname she always used when they were together. To cover her embarrassment, she unwound from the couch and stood up, holding out her hand. Emily looked at the outstretched palm and a tiny smile creased her perfect lips. 

“Thank you so much for this” she whispered and moved quickly towards the blonde, enveloping her in a hug. Naomi froze, her heart pounding at the proximity of this small creature who had captured her heart in a way no one had ever done before or since. She disengaged carefully, not wanting to break the embrace, but needing to. She knew Katie would be watching them like a hawk right then. She wasn't exactly the worlds most jealous girlfriend, but there was a lot more history between them all than any normal ex's.

Katie took over then. Offering drinks, peanuts and other snacks. It was weird, it was as if Naomi was the guest here. After two glasses of wine, the twins were on the couch, knees up and giggling at something they remembered from their past. Naomi caught Emily and Katie looking at her from time to time, but deliberately ignored it. She knew her reactions were being judged, but she couldn't afford to show weakness. Katie was all giggles and relaxed conversation, Emily more guarded but relaxing by the minute. Naomi was glad when the doorbell rang and the takeaway arrived. It gave her the chance to busy herself in the small kitchen, emptying the silver foil containers onto dinner plates and servers.

They ate the meal slowly, the wine flowing freely and gradually Naomi relaxed. The conversation was kept neutral....it was as if the events of a year ago hadn't happened... They finished eating and went back into the lounge with the remains of the wine and a litre bottle of vanilla vodka that Emily produced from the ridiculously large bag she had over her shoulder when she came in. She always had a preference for them. Something else she retained from the old days.

Naomi knew it was a mistake, accepting a tumbler half full of neat vodka. Later she blamed the spirit for her weakness. Later still, she realised it was inevitable. Certain.

Katie started it, snuggling up to Emily on one side and Naomi on the other. There was a mellow Ellie Goulding song playing on the MP3 player, she could never hear it again without getting a flare of heat between her legs. Whispered conversations turned to sly caresses. Naomi wasn't the only one who missed Emily's caresses. Naomi went to the bathroom as they giggled together, she hoped that a cold flannel and a glass of water might give her breathing space. Bad decision. By the time she came back into the lounge, Emily and Katie were kissing. Slow languorous kisses. Open mouthed, breathless kisses. Naomi stood transfixed in the doorway, unable to move or look away. It was a sight that would give a marble statue a hard on.

Katie saw her standing there as the twins separated briefly. Her eyes were like coals, dark and burning. Naomi knew that look. It meant sex, right now, right here.

Emily looked up too then and smiled sweetly at her ex.

“Please Naomi” she said softly “We need you....please?”

It was as if Emily had her in some sort of an irresistible tractor beam. Naomi felt her feet moving before her brain registered the fact. When she got to them, the twins parted, leaving room for her to sit between them. Something small and distant in her mind told her that she could still stop, still avoid falling headlong into the seductive rabbit hole. But it was weak, ineffective. Her eyes were already as black as the twins, her heart beating fast and moist heat building between her legs.

She sat with a sigh. Katie pulled her mouth to hers, kissing her almost desperately. Naomi heard herself moaning, surrendering. After a minute, Katie pulled back and pushed Naomi the other way. She found Emily looking at her with the same desire as her sister. The kiss, when it came, was even more dizzying.

The walk to the bedroom was short, but it took minutes. Both twins competed to kiss the blonde insensible. She felt her clothes dropping away as nimble fingers pulled at zips and buttons. When her naked flesh touched the others, it felt like she was being burned.

Katie caressed her breasts almost reverently, as if she'd not already done it a thousand times before. Naomi could hear the short shallow breaths coming from Emily as Katie stroked her. Soon there were two pairs of hands on her...all over her. She heard her own gasping pleas, her helpless moans. It was Emily who pushed Katie to one side as she made to dip between Naomi's legs.

“Can I...please Katie..so long...too long?” she said,. Her voice tight with lust...or was it love?

Katie pulled back slowly, a strange look on her face. She might have wanted this, needed this, but there was a small part of her that feared it too.

The first touch of Emily's tongue on Naomi's heated folds made her arch up like a bow. Katie was good at this, wonderful even, but ever since the night at the lakeside, Emily had been almost supernatural in her ability to know where, how to arouse the blonde. Again and again she moaned as Emily drove her higher. Katie pulled her face to her and covered her mouth with her own. Now Naomi's desperate cries were muffled by Katies lips and tongue. She arched again, feeling Emily's tongue lap faster, fingers penetrate again and again. When she came it was almost painful in its intensity.

“Oh yes” she screamed, wrenching her mouth away from Katies “” Oh Jesus....EMILY!”

Emily rode her down the back slope of her orgasm, lapping slowly and gently kissing round her clit. When she pulled away, lips wet and eyes burning, Katie kissed her sister hard, tasting Naomi on her.

The blonde watched as the twins rolled sideways, cupping, caressing and kissing. It was time for them to reconnect then she thought almost sadly. Things would never be the same again for any of them.

The morning after- or everything changes

Naomi woke first, with a jerk which startled Katie too. The older twin wasn't the most amenable of people first thing in the morning at the best of times, so all Naomi got in return was a low growl,

“F...fucks sake Naoms...its too early?” Katie slurred, her voice thick with sleep. Then she turned away again from the blonde and her breathing got slow and regular once more.

Naomi laid back down and looked up at the ceiling. It was her ceiling, the one that she woke up to every day. But today wasn't just any day, was it? Because on the other side of her, curled up like an adorable dormouse, was one sleekly naked Emily Fitch. Naomi could feel her brain sparking into life and as usual that meant her tendency to over process was already in top gear. She yawned heavily and tried to remember everything that had taken place last night. Chinese takeaway, white wine, too much flavoured vodka, seeing the twins kissing passionately....then sex...lots and lots of sex. Sex with Emily, sex with Katie, sex with Katie and Emily, sex on her own, her fingers a blur, watching the twins go at it like they had been starved for years (which she supposed they almost had been) Sleep, an hour or two at most, then being woken up by Katie as Emily went down again on her willing sister, the older twin gripping Naomi's hand hard, urging her to watch the show. More sex. They'd fallen into a deep and exhausted sleep less than two hours ago, which accounted for the tiredness. 

Naomi stifled another yawn and dared to turn her head towards Emily. Instead of the sleeping dormouse, two big brown eyes stared back now. Emily always did need less sleep than Katie. When sex between the three of them had been almost daily, back in the crazy college days, Naomi usually had time to give the younger twin at least one orgasm before a sleepy Katie woke up and joined in. Her heart thumped in her chest as Emily carried on looking at her, her expression unreadable. 

The silence got longer.

“It's OK to be worried, Naoms” Emily breathed, reaching out to touch Naomi's arm, a gesture which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

“Worried?” she whispered “why the fuck should I be worried Ems? I've just shagged my ex several times in the same bed as my current girlfriend....the significant ex who fucked our old friend Thomas in a crummy pub bog while I was so crazy about her, my heart shattered into pieces...so what's to worry about?”

Emily's face crumpled like a small child’s and Naomi thought for a moment she was about to burst into sobs. But her trembling lip steadied and she blinked away the fat tears that had sprung into those deadly eyes.

“Please don't” she whispered, “if not for me, for Katie....she was so happy when you agreed that I could visit”

“Was that before or after you two cooked up the idea of seducing me?” Naomi said in a low voice.

“That's so unfair Naoms” Emily sniffed “It wasn't like that at all. I love both of you so much...but the wine, the the vodka...I just couldn't say no when Katie kissed me...”

“So it's Katies fault then?” Naomi said flatly “You just sort of fell on each others lips, yeah?”

“Please don't be angry with me Naoms...I've thought about nothing else but you and my sister since....”

“Since Thomas's cock finished coming in your mouth?” Naomi said spitefully “Tell me Emily, When did you get a taste for sperm....you certainly hid it well for, oohhh... years”

Now the tears did start to fall. Emily cried silently for a few moments and Naomi added guilt to her set of morning emotions. She hated to make Emily cry, even when she was mad at her.

“OK...OK” she said eventually, when Emily showed no signs of stopping “That was spiteful, I'm sorry. It was my fault too last night. I could have just said no...but seeing the two of you...together...you and Katie? Still drives me fucking crazy...I lose all perspective on right and wrong”

The crooked smile she got for that guilty admission made her feel a bit better, but they still had a big problem. She decided to take it head on.

“So what now Ems” she asked “We can't just go back to where we were before. Quite apart from the fact I still don't trust you....there's Katie...her and me, well....”

“You love each other?” Emily answered “I get that Naoms, I really do. I don't want to get between you two”

That opening was impossible to resist, and Naomi didn't even try,

“Hmm” she said, raising her eyebrow “I think thats a bit much...seeing as how you spent most of last night either between us or actually under us?”

At first she thought Emily was going to cry again, but then the younger twins mouth twitched and the shy grin that it formed made Naomi smile too.

“Touché, I think” Emily smirked “Guilty as charged” Her expression became serious again “But I meant what I said. I still feel terrible for what I did to you. One night of incredible sex isn't going to wash that away, is it?”

Naomi shook her head.

“No...but in any case we still need to decide where we go from here”

Emily looked up a the ceiling for a moment before replying.

“All I know is I want to be part of your lives again. I still love you. Not necessarily like this...although it was amazing, and I never could say no to you either...but I miss my sister terribly and you, more than I can say. Can we just accept last night happened and start again?”

Now it was Naomi's turn to consider,

“I suppose one night of drunken sex isn't going to change the world” she mused....”But there's just one thing I'm not sure about....”

“What?” Emily said, leaning up on one elbow, giving Naomi a glimpse of one pert breast, which made her next sentence all the more relevant.

“Its not morning yet...properly, is it Ems...so then technically its still last night, yeah?”

Emily took approximately 2 nanoseconds to twig what Naomi was aiming at.

“Oh fuck yeah” she breathed, moving quickly across and covering Naomi's body with hers. She whispered hotly in Naomi's ear, “Katie always did like to wake up with us fucking up a storm beside her, didn't she?”

Naomi didn't answer, mainly because she had one of Emily's stiff little nipples in her mouth already and was busy trying to get her hand between the other girls thighs.

About five minutes later, Katie Fitch rolled over on the bed, saw Emily between her girlfriends legs lapping at her pussy like a woman dying of thirst. Her eyes widened and her body responded in the only way it knew. She scooted over and joined in.

Once again, the bedroom reverberated to the breathless moans of orgasmic teenagers.

…..

A month later.

“Ems....is there anything else to bring up from the car?” Naomi called down from the window over the street.

The small figure of the younger twin looked up and grinned at the other girl.

“No babe....that's it. Just paying the driver” Emily called back.

Naomi made a circle with her finger and thumb and ducked her head back into the apartment. Inside, Katie was moving overstuffed cardboard boxes from the doorway into the spare room.

“Is this actually necessary Naoms?” she grumbled “It's not as if Ems is gonna spend any time in here...you know as well as I do, she'll be in our bed every fucking night, as per usual”

Naomi smirked at that and gave her girlfriend a hug.

“Just for appearances babe, OK?” she grinned “Our little arrangement is a tiny bit...unconventional...to other people. Anyway, she can have her own wardrobe and dressing table in here, because now that that huge Queen sized bed you bankrupted us to buy is in our room, there's no fucking space for any more furniture”

Katie giggled as Naomi tickled her ribs. Just at that moment a puffing Emily skipped into the apartment, carrying the last small box. She saw the other girls laughing and dropped the box on the floor at her feet before enveloping both the others in a proper 'Fitch hug'. 

She cupped Katie's face in her hands and kissed her deeply, stopping only to do the same to Naomi.

“This calls for drinks” she said, chuckling at their surprised faces. “Lots and lots of fucking drinks...then just lots of ….fucking...?

They cheered loudly and kissed each other again, just because they could

Naomi eventually freed herself from the clinch and got a bottle of strawberry vodka from the freezer in the kitchen, collecting three glasses from the cupboard over the sink. She filled the tumblers with the pink, icy liquid before clinking hers against Katie's and Emily's.

“A toast” she announced, holding her glass up in front of her. “To survival...to absent friends and to present lovers”

“To lovers” the twins echoed “All three of us”

And so began the prettiest ménage a trois in creation....


End file.
